Louder Than Words
Louder Than Words is the first episode of the second season. It is the ninth episode of the series overall. It was first broadcast on August 17, 2012 and drew 0.32 million viewers.Bibel, Sara (August 20, 2012). Friday Cable Ratings: 'Gold Rush: The Jungle' Wins Night, 'WWE Smackdown', 'For Better or Worse', 'Beyond Scared Straight', 'House of Payne, 'Lost Girl' & More. TV by the Numbers. It was written by new show runner Dee Johnson and directed by Jim McKay. Plot Summary Mayor Tom Kane meets with Doctor Ella Harris to discuss the worsening symptoms of his Lewy Body Dementia. She recommends anti-psychotic drugs to control his hallucinations but he refuses due to their potential physical side effects. He apologizes for the way she was driven out of Chicago and invites her to return, having ensured a post for her and a school place for her son. Kane returns to City Hall and is confronted by Darius Robinson, who threatens him in an attempt to get Emma Kane released from prison. Kane warns Darius of the foolishness of his actions and claims that he has expended all of his influence keeping her in a more hospitable jail. Meredith Kane visits Emma in prison and receives an icy reception. Emma tells her mother about her father's illness and inevitable deterioration. Mockingly asking what her future looks like. Darius goes to his cousin, politically ambitious crime boss, Trey Rogers to get protection for Emma in prison. Kitty O'Neill is in self imposed exile at her mother's home, avoiding Zajac's calls and pondering what to do about her pregnancy. She returns to Chicago to visit the grave of her colleague Ezra Stone. She is tracked to the cemetery by journalist Sam Miller, but refuses to speak to him. Miller struggles to adjust to his new role as City Desk editor, running an editorial that is well received by his peers but lands him in trouble with the paper's owner by attacking corporate advertisers. Kane partly repopulates his gutted staff by taking ambitious young aide Ian Todd on loan from an alderman. He has little patience for Todd but works with him on planning a groundbreaking ceremony for the O'Hare Airport Redevelopment, which he sees as one of his finest achievements. Gubernatorial candidate Ben Zajac is disappointed in the lack of support shown by Kane. He is threatened by the gains made in the poll by his rival Senator Catherine Walsh and seeks the advice of incumbent governor McCall Cullen, who tells him to "eat shit" because of their hard fought primary rivalry. Walsh moves her campaign to Chicago, gaining ground over Kane's proposed closure of the Lennox Gardens Housing Project by targeting the adjacent neighborhoods. Zajac visits Kane to ask for more involvement in his campaign but is instead told not to speak to the press at the groundbreaking. Alderman Ross is an ineffectual, depressed mess after the breakup of his marriage. His chief of staff Mona Fredericks takes control of the black caucus. Kane attempts to pass an ordnance to close the Lennox Gardens Housing Project. He meets with Mona and Alderman Alverson seeking their support and suggests that he will back Alverson to replace Ross. Mona locks in the black caucus to oppose Kane and attempts to seek support from Alderman Vukovich. Kane is able to win Vukovich's support back by embroiling her in a Driving Under the Influence charge. Mona deadlocks the vote in the council chambers by blackmailing Alverson to ensure his opposition. Kane has a loyal alderman stage a fight, giving him a pretext to suspend the vote. The groundbreaking goes well for Kane, he is introduced by his old friend Ryan Kavanaugh and his own speech goes well despite being troubled by hallucinations of Stone. As he departs the stage a sniper fires at him, hitting Meredith. Kane's security detail rushes him to safety. Appearances :Main:Louder Than Words/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Ian Todd - ambitious political aide on loan to Mayor Kane from Alderman Driscoll. #Catherine Walsh - Illinois State Senator and Republican Gubernatorial nominee #Mona Fredericks - chief of staff to Alderman Ross. #Trey Rogers - crime boss with political ambitions and cousin to Darius Robinson. #Diana Vukovich - Alderman with a drinking problem and wavering loyalty. #Linda Driscoll - Alderman loyal to Kane. #Adriana Mata - Alderman loyal to Kane, taking over for her deceased husband Lalo Mata. #Rick Mathers - ineffectual campaign manager to Ben Zajac. #Patty - Zajac campaign volunteer. #Nancy - mother of Kitty O'Neill. #Tina - aide to Senator Walsh. Credits Cast Starring #Kelsey Grammer as Mayor Tom Kane #Connie Nielsen as Meredith Kane #Hannah Ware as Emma Kane #Jeff Hephner as Ben Zajac #Kathleen Robertson as Kitty O'Neill #Troy Garity as Sam Miller #Rotimi as Darius Morrison #Jonathan Groff as Ian Todd #Sanaa Lathan as Mona Fredericks Special guest starring *Tip Harris as Trey Rogers Guest starring #Daniel J. Travanti as Gerald "Babe" McGantry #Francis Guinan as Governor McCall Cullen #Amy Morton as Catherine Walsh #Karen Aldridge as Dr. Ella Harris #James Vincent Meredith as Alderman Ross #Danny Goldring as Ryan Kavanaugh #Tony Mockus as Mayor Rutledge #Isabel Liss as Alderman Diana Vukovich #Nicole Forester as Maggie Zajac #and Martin Donovan as Ezra Stone Co-starring #Jennifer Anglin as Nancy #Dushon Brown as a Large Inmate #Hanna Dworkin as an Upset Mother #Kayte Grammer as Gwendie #Cheryl Hamada as a Clerk #Mary Hollis Inboden as Jackie #Anish Jethmalani as a Male Nurse #Howie Johnson as a Police Officer #Brian King as Chuck #Elizabeth Laidlaw as Alderman Linda Driscoll #Elizabeth Ledo as an Angry Inmate #Steve Lenz as Kane's Aide Co-starring continued 13. Sandra Marquez as Alderman Adriana Mata 14. Danny McCarthy as Rick Mathers 15. Kallie Miller as Patty 16. James Modzelewski as Kane's Driver 17. Nancy Pender as a Field Reporter 18. Richard Perez as Alderman Ortiz* 19. Gabriel Ruiz as Dilip Singh 20. Branden Smith as Max Harris 21. Rebecca Spence as Tina 22. Craig Spidle as Peter Baine 23. Phillip Edward Van Lear as Alderman Alverson * - Although Richard Perez was listed in the credits as playing Ortiz, it was actually Eddie Martinez in the role, as per the character's previous appearances. Crew Opening credits #Peter Giuliano - Episodic Producer #Julie Hebert - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Bradford Winters - Co-Exeuctive Producer #Stella Bulochnikov - Executive Producer #Brian Sher - Executive Producer #Gus Van Sant - Executive Producer #Dee Johnson - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Executive Producer #Kelsey Grammer - Executive Producer #Farhad Safinia - Creator #Dee Johnson - Writer #Jim McKay - Director Closing credits #Randy S. Nelson - Associate Producer #Angelina Burnett - Executive Story Editor #Kevin J. Hynes - Story Editor #Richard Rutkowski - Director of Photography #Christopher Brown - Production Designer #Elba Sanchez-Short - Editor #Joshua Throne - Unit Production Manager #James Giovannetti, Jr. - First Assistant Director #Traci Lewis - Second Assistant Director #Brian Reitzell - Composer and Music Supervisor #Jim James - Guest Musician #Kim Wilcox - Costume Design #Claire Simon - Chicago Casting #Lauren Grey - Casting References External links *Boss Season 2 episodes at Wikipedia Category:Season 2 episodes